The Sky Goes On Forever
by 67Sexy-Whales42
Summary: Len, age 20, was an assistant to a prominent researcher of the world's skies, but when the threat of death drives him and his sister away from everything that was once familiar, he is forced into a world that he almost wishes he didn't know anything about. Rated T for language.
1. Dreams of a City

**I seriously need to stop thinking of new story ideas. I don't think there are too many typos, but if there are, tell me and I'll correct them.**

**Language warning, but not nearly as bad as it usually is. ^^;**

_**The Sky Goes On Forever**_

Chapter 1: Dreams of a City

I once had a dream.

A dream about a beautiful city, soaring above the earth, forever a nomad, never in the same place twice. I dreamt of beautiful buildings, beautiful skies, and beautiful people. I wanted to become a part of this city, so much that it hurt. But I never could. And I would ask why, why I could never be one of them, and the answer was always…

Because they hated me

_TSgoFETSgoFE_

Meiko was a fantastic researcher. She could pick up on things that no one else would ever notice, even the slightest shift in air pressure at the beat of a butterfly's wing. I was lucky to be working under her.

What did she research exactly? Well, nobody ever really knew the core of her studies. One day it was wind patterns and the next it was ancient humans. Sometimes she would even have off days where she mumbled, rambled to herself about artifacts falling out of the sky. Those were the days where the other assistants and I would try to avoid her, for our own good. She would demand answers out of us about things that we couldn't know. Sometimes she even had everyone standing outside and staring into the clouds for entire days. That was least pleasant when it was raining, but it wasn't like we could say no.

I suppose you could call her an ecologist of sorts. That was what we studied; the way things affect each other and changed. We researched the impact of weather and storms on society, as well as its impact on pre-historic man. The more I studied under Meiko, the more I realized just how little we understood about the world.

As far as my interests went, I preferred studying ancient peoples. There was so much room for new findings, and as I learned, I could only yearn for their experiences. I almost wished I could live among those people, just to learn hands-on about their ways and customs.

Meiko, on the other hand, had an obsession. She couldn't get over the idea of a species living today that had the same intelligence as humans did, but not human. She thought we were simply unaware of them, or, at least, we would be in the event that these people actually did exist. I… wasn't exactly sure myself. We'd definitely come across bits and pieces of information that suggested that we were missing some piece of the puzzle. A tool found in the ground surrounded by items of a different material and time frame, or cloth that decayed differently that the other articles of clothing around it. It was strange but… Okay, in all honestly, I thought Meiko was on to something. Something big. It's just that nobody knew what to call it yet.

Anyway, today was one of "those" days, where Meiko had us out in the field looking for things that may or may not be there. This time, she was absolutely _positive_ she saw something fall out of the sky, so we were directed to find it, though it could be anywhere and, well, it could have just been her imagination. Many of the assistants, Neru in particular, complained about it, but I couldn't find myself inside in their conversation. I was almost certain I'd seen it, too.

"Any luck, Len?" Neru called at me. "You've been awfully quiet over there. Hiding something?"

"Nothing yet," I answered. "At least I'm looking instead of wasting my time with complaints, unlike somebody I know."

Neru scoffed. "Don't be mean, Len."

"I'm sorry. I'll try to keep it to myself next time." My foot hit something. "Ow. What was that?"

"Heh. Karma. What'd you do?"

"I stepped on something," I said. I moved my foot and knelt down to see what it was. "It looks like a… ring." I picked it up and examined it while Neru jogged over.

"Weirdest looking ring I've ever seen. What's that band made out of? Marble?"

I twisted it around in my fingers. "It definitely looks like it." The ring had a long, blade-like adaption on it. There was a weird inscription on the band and blade in a language that looked similar to Arabic… except not. "Agh. No wonder that hurt so much."

Neru examined it closer. "Should we show Meiko? Do you think this is what she was looking for?"

"I don't know, but—"

"Len! What is that?" Kiyoteru called.

"I think it's a ring!" I replied. "It might be what we're looking for! Get Meiko!"

I turned the ring around in my hands. A pang of familiarity hit me. I took a closer look at the writing. It almost looked like…

"Len! Is this what you found?" Meiko yipped in excitement.

"Uh, yeah. Do you think this is what you were looking for?"

I handed the object to her and she smiled, slipping it on and off of her thumb. "This is it. This is definitely it."

I grinned. "Oh, good."

She toyed around with it a little more, noticing its indentations and misfit imperfections on the perfect white surface. "You know what? Since you the one that found it, would you care to study it over the weekend? It looks like some sort of ancient language is inscribed on it. I know that's your specialty."

"Really? Yeah, I mean, I'd love to work on it."

"It's a deal, then," she said. "All right, guys! That's good work for today. I think it's best we take a break. Is anyone up for some Chinese?"

Everything sounded good after that allowance. Especially Chinese. I was starving.

_TSgoFETSgoFE_

"Len how have your studies been going? You're still in college, right?" Kiyoteru was asking me.

"Yeah, I'm a junior. The geology is getting pretty boring as of late, but anthropology is still as fascinating as ever. Really, I just can't wait to graduate so I can start working under Meiko full time instead of this internship," I said.

"You're great with your work," Kiyoteru said. "I look forward to having you as a full time colleague."

"Heh. Definitely."

"Ooh! Fortune cookie time~" Neru chimed as the check showed up. "I hope mine's better than it was last time."

"What was it last time?" I asked.

"Something like, 'anger is a double-edged sword,' or whatever. Totally not helpful."

"Totally, huh?"

"Totally."

I looked across the table and noticed Meiko staring out into nothingness in the direction of a stone lion.

"Meiko, are you feeling okay?" I asked.

She snapped back to our planet and pretended like there wasn't something on her mind a moment ago. "Oh, I'm fine. Just spacing out again. As usual. Is it time for fortune cookies or something?" She smiled.

"Uh-huh" I said, grabbing one from the middle of the table and handing it to her. I got one for myself while I was at it.

"'The New Year will bring with it new luck.' Well, that's no good in March," Neru complained.

"Hah. I got yours from last time, Neru," Kiyoteru said.

"What did you get, Len?" Neru posed.

"Let me see…" I cracked the cookie open. My dull feeling of excitement was quickly replaced with the feeling of my stomach sinking into my abdomen.

_Your life is in danger. Say nothing to anyone. You just leave immediately and you must __**never**__ return. Repeat: say nothing._

Whatthefuck.

"So? What's it say?" Neru demanded, nearly snatching it out of my hand, but I put it away before she could get it.

"Oh, you know. The usual, 'don't count your chickens before they've hatched' thing. Nothing special," I said. "…Um, you know I just realized I have some studying to do for a big test coming up in… geology. I really need to go and do that. Sorry to leave so early. Ah, I'll see you all Monday, yeah?" I laid down a few dollars to pay for the tip as I threw on a light jacket.

"Oh, sorry to hear that," Kiyoteru said with half a cookie in his mouth. "Good luck with that test."

"Yeah, see you Monday," Neru said, waving.

"Uh-huh, thanks." I got up and got out of that restaurant as quickly as possible without drawing attention to myself, then, outside, I sat in my car and tried not to hyperventilate.

_You must never return_.

My heart was beating out of my chest and I had the sudden urge to throw up and pass out all at the same time. What the hell was that supposed to mean? Okay, think, Len. Why was I freaking out so much? It was just a fortune cookie, right? Probably someone's idea of a sick joke. I mean, what could anyone want with me, anyway? I was just a harmless college student. I never did anything to anyone. I was just overreacting. Yeah.

Of course, it was only a three hour drive to get to my sister Rin's place. Maybe it was time to pay her a visit. It was pretty long overdue. Plus she had an apartment next to the beach. Yeah. Very relaxing. That was a good idea. To Rin's it was.

I started up my car and drove, halfheartedly trying not to get a speeding ticket.

So my sister was a bit of the… spiritual type. Like, she always had too much incense burning and she was a vegan that only shopped at thrift stores. Okay, those things don't make her spiritual, but she was. Somehow or other, she managed to make a living off of palm reading and working at a local, overpriced grocery story. She was apparently good at that whole fortune telling, interpreting the stars stuff. I didn't exactly try to understand it.

In the meantime, I hoped that some music would help me relax, so I turned on the radio. Oh, good. Ten songs in a row.

And, so, my three hour drive in the dark commenced.

_TSgoFETSgoFE_

I walked up to the floor of Rin's apartment. The building was grungy, to say the least. The paint on the wall was the worst color to ever be invented, and it was chipping off into the second ugliest. I tried not to imagine how many creatures had pissed on the carpet in the hallway, or how many years it had been since it was cleaned… if ever. Then, as I was walking, a large and intimidating man appeared out of nowhere, and glared at me like I'd just been rolling in STD's.

"What are you doing around here, punk?" he growled. "I've never seen you before."

_Oh shit oh shit oh shit_. "I-I'm just here visiting my sister, Rin," I stumbled.

The gian—man took a few steps closer and looked hard over me. A sudden light of recognition crossed his face and I sighed internally. "Oh, you're Little Rin's twin! I see the resemblance now. I'm sorry. I've got bad eyes. She said she was expecting you."

"I'm not surprised," I breathed.

"You go on ahead. Really sorry about that. In a place like this, someone's gotta keep it secure, ya know. Little Rin's place is just that next door to the right."

"Thanks," I said, nodding and walking quickly to Rin's door. I didn't even have to knock.

"Len! Come in, come in. I heard the commotion outside. I've been expecting you," my sister crooned.

I made sure I was inside with the door closed before I replied. "Yeah, so I've heard. So, ah, who's your body guard outside?"

"Oh, him? That's just Big Al. He's a very sweet man," Rin said. She walked slowly, calculating each step as if her future might change if her foot was just an inch off. She would smile sometimes, for no reason, as she walked. Of course, she had always been like that.

I took my seat in the small living room, breathing in the aroma of burning lavender and foreign spices. Her apartment was lowly lit. She had dark cloths with starry prints draped all around the walls, and a low table in the middle of the room with a blanket over it. There were plush rugs on her floor, leaving no trace of the original carpeting underneath. At least in here I didn't have to worry about stepping in rat piss.

"I'm making tea; would you like some?" Rin asked, in the kitchen, now. "I would have had it made already, but you came earlier than I expected."

"No tea, thanks," I said. "So, how did you know I was coming?"

There was a short silence before I realized Rin was ignoring me. She came into the living room and set two cups down on the table before sitting next to me.

She grasped one of my hands in both of hers and looked deeply into my eyes. "Len, why have you come here?" she asked me, squeezing my hand a little tighter. She examined my face with tight lips and hard eyes.

"Uh, I just thought I had been away from my sister for too long. Is that so wrong?" I eluded, trying to avert my gaze, but it kept drifting back.

"Don't lie to me, Len. You know I can always tell when you're lying. Now tell me. Was it the cookie? Or was it the ring you found today?"

My eyes widened. "How did you—" She shushed me.

"As soon as you found it, I had the fortune placed where you would get it. It's okay, Len. You can talk about it now."

I shook my head. "Rin, how did you know any of that?"

"Our mother told me."

"Mom?"

"No. Our sky mother."

Rin looked up to the ceiling. She did this a lot as a child. When we were young, we would be playing outside when Rin would suddenly stare up into the sky like she heard something. Then she'd get that smile on her face and whisper something before coming back to me and playing again like normal. We were pretty close when we were young. I didn't know if it was because I, or no one, really, could ever bring up the nerve to go against anything she said, or if it was something else. She just had that effect on everyone. Our parents worried about her a lot, though. They never sought out help because she always did so well in school, but I didn't know how. I always had to study my tail off for everything while she just meditated in her room. She graduated third in our class.

"Len, show me what's in your left pocket."

I didn't say anything that time. She always knew what I had in my pockets. Not even kidding. I pulled the ring out and she let go of my hands to take it instead. Her face glowed as she turned the artifact around and examined its materials.

"Marvelous," she whispered.

"Do you know what it is?"

"I know exactly what it is," she breathed. "It's the knowledge that could get us killed." She looked up, flashing that knowing smile of hers. It was more unsettling than not.

"Why?" I asked, a twitch of fear in my voice.

"Because we're not supposed to know who it belongs to."

I closed my eyes in thought, taking the ring for a moment to feel along the depressed edges of the foreign engraving. "Do you know what the inscription on it says?" I asked as I handed it back to her.

"Hmm…" She closed her eyes and bowed her head, humming out the same note. Suddenly she breathed like she just came up from underwater. "It's a name," she mumbled. "The name of… something. I can't tell what…"

"Can you read it?"

Rin shook her head. "No. I don't know this language."

"Really? Oh. It just seemed… I don't know, familiar, I guess."

Rin's eyes snapped open and I almost jumped. "Well, it should be familiar. Mother wrote in it all the time. Didn't you notice?"

"No. When?" Mother and I were never exactly close. She suffered from depression. She never left the house. There were many times where she would hole herself in her room, sometimes for weeks at a time. Then other times she would just come out of it and start being a mother again, like she was supposed to be.

"It was all over her personal journal. Really, Len, I thought scientists were supposed to be observant," she teased.

"I apologize for not snooping through my mother's personal things as a child. I didn't even know Mom kept a journal."

"Oh, she did. She wrote in it every night. Always in that language, never in English. I once caught her reading it aloud. It was very beautiful I think she used to sing to us in that language when we were babies," Rin mused.

"I wonder why she stopped."

"Ah, Len. You should know that I can only see the future, not the past."

_TSgoFETSgoFE_

That morning, Rin decided to call in sick and stay home. We were walking along the beach, barefoot, just like our old visits to the coast. The breeze whipped my hair out of its ponytail and into my face.

The silence was comfortable, but I had to be the one to break it. "Why did you send me that fortune, Rin?" I asked. "Is… is my life really in danger?"

"When isn't a life in danger?" Rin said. She sighed. "But that isn't what you asked. Truthfully, I do not yet know if your life is in danger here, I just know that if you stayed…" She looked down solemnly and slowed her stride, more carefully placing each foot only where the sand was already dented. "Have I ever told you why I walk the way I do?"

I stayed silent so she took that as an invitation to continue.

"I walk so that I have the least impact on the world. I try to let nature work exactly how it was intended to. That's why I don't eat meat, you know. I am only an observer."

"I see…" I murmured.

"I was blessed with a gift that no human should be blessed with. It would be cruel to take advantage of a gift… don't you think?"

"I suppose it would," I said.

"You know, you have a gift, too. It is a very special gift, the kind that someone would kill for. Don't take it for granted."

I shook my head. "No, Rin. I don't have any gifts. I've been average all my life."

She giggled. "Is that not a gift in itself?" she teased. "It will show itself to you, when you most need it." She stopped walking and smiled into the sky. "This is my spot."

"Your what?"

"My spot," she repeated, removing her shoes and wading into the cold water of spring, humming a tune that she made up when we were children as she went. It was so familiar to me that I almost started humming it, too. She was almost waist-deep when she stopped. Then she just stood there, letting the waves crash into her, but staying motionless.

Almost a minute passed before she returned to the beach. Most of her body was soaked.

"What was that all about?" I asked her.

"The way the ocean moves tells me what to expect," she answered. "It's my way of learning what to watch next."

I noticed the bumps on her skin starting to rise as the wind whipped against her. "You're cold. Do you want my jacket?" I offered, starting to slip it off, but she stopped me.

"The wind is my most important tool," she insisted. "To cover myself from it would be like an artist tying his hands behind his back in order to paint."

"… I see," I said.

"No you don't," Rin laughed. She started her stride back toward the direction of the apartment, staying at the water's edge so each that footprint was erased.

I guessed she was right. Twenty years gone by and I still didn't understand my twin at all.

"But you will someday."

_TSgoFETSgoFE_

Back at the apartment, Rin was making tea again while I tried to find something to make for lunch. The only things she had available were vegetables and rice, so I decided to attempt a fried rice dish. At least soy sauce didn't have any animal products in it.

"Are you cooking for me, Lenny?" Rin asked, using my old nickname. "It's been ages since you've cooked for me. I didn't realize how much I was starting to miss it." She placed two cups on a tray and poured in hot water.

"It's also been ages since I've cooked, so don't get your hopes up," I kidded. "And I've definitely never had to go vegan before, either."

"Oh, I know it'll be fine," Rin said, picking up the tray and starting her calculating stroll toward the living room.

"Hah. Are you sure your future sight is working properly?" I heard a gasp then a clang as the tray fell to the ground. I whirled around to se Rin staring at her shaking hands. I threw down whatever I was holding. "Rin! Are you okay!?"

"S-someone—" she sputtered.

I ran over to start picking up the mess when I got this pang, a twisting in my stomach that made me stumble. "What… the hell?"

"Little Rin!" Big Al yelled from the Hallway. "Do you have an appointment today? There's a woman here to see you."

Rin jumped up clasped her hands around my mouth. "Don't say anything, Len," she hissed into my ear. "Just, _please_, don't say anything."

"I'm sorry, miss, but it doesn't sound like Little Rin is in right now. Maybe if you come back la—GUHHHWKKH."

Oh, my God.

"Stupid human," the woman's voice muttered. She pounded a fist against our door. "Rin! Len! I know you're in there! I could smell you puny mutts from miles away."

"Mutts?" I mouthed. "Who is she calling a mutt?" Rin growled at me.

"Why don't you be good little doggies and open the door for me? Or should I do the honors?"

"Len, we have to get out of here," Rin whispered. "That woman out there is going to haveour asses if we don't leave _right now_."

"I'll give you to the count of three," The woman said. "One…"

"But how?" I jeered.

"The bathroom has a window. We go in there, lock the door, climb out, and run for the water," Rin said.

"Two…"

She dragged me to the bathroom. "But… we're on the third floor!" I objected.

She opened the tiny window inside the shower. "Do we have any choice?!" she snarled, pushing me toward it.

"Three!"

I went out without thinking. The fall was tremendously long, but I fell directly into the bushes underneath, rolling out onto the sandy mulch. Rin wasn't a second behind me, and we got up and ran like our lives depended on it. In fact, I don't think I could have come up with a better explanation. We sprinted to the water's edge, and Rin dove straight for the ocean.

"Are you crazy?!" I yelled.

There's an island out here, just out of eye's reach." She yelled back. "The tide is going out. If we go now, we have the least chance of dying. She can't smell us in the water." She was swimming away before she even finished talking. "Keep your head low!"

I jumped in after her, with no choice but to follow.

_TSgoFETSgoFE_

**Okay, so I blame solitaryloner for this. She said that I needed to write a Lenku story (actually that's, like, totally not what she said XD), since I mentioned liking the pairing and all. It's a fun pairing… Even though Miku hasn't even showed up yet. But she will. Soon, soon. Plus, the fun thing about this story is the adventure, right? Totally.**

**This is the absolute LEAST planning I have ever put into a story in my entire life. So please. Suggestions would be awesome. Even if I don't use them, they really help inspire me to write. **

**Thanks so much for reading and please review! Have a happy New Year!**


	2. Words that Kill

**What. New chapter. WUT. This update. It's about 500 words shorter than my last update. I hope you don't mind. Still a healthy lengthy.**

**I seriously have no idea what I'm doing. I don't own Vocaloid and I think I only say three curse words in this chapter, so that's cool. I edited this about three times but I still probably have typos so bear with me.**

**Note that, in this chapter at least, italics in dialogue represent a foreign language.**

The Sky Goes On Forever

Chapter 2: Words that Kill

I didn't know how long we'd been swimming, or at what point I'd become suicidal. I didn't know when I kicked off my shoes just to get off some extra weight, or when I lost my jacket and considered losing my pants, too. I didn't even know if Rin was still with me or if one of us had left the other behind. I just knew that as soon as I smashed my foot against some rock jutting up from the bottom of the ocean, I could have _died_ from the happiness. Never mind the sharks that my foot blood was attracting. If I glanced up, I could see land, not even a hundred yards away. I had never swam so far and for so long in such cold water wearing so many clothes, individually or all at once, ever in my life. Not even in a past life, and I didn't even believe in that religion. I ran on adrenaline and an empty stomach. Hell, my body probably started eating itself alive since I was sure my body fat didn't last long.

I let the tide push me toward shore and, a few minutes later, I was able to collapse onto the beach in exhaustion. I probably passed out because the next thing I remembered was opening my eyes and seeing sunset.

I struggled to push myself up and sit, rolling my neck and shoulders and rubbing my forehead. Rin was nowhere to be seen, but I didn't have enough energy to worry about her just yet. First, I wanted to take cover somewhere. I wobbled up to my feet, without falling, miraculously, and started toward the cover of trees. The island wasn't large. It was maybe the size of two soccer fields, and its beach was gritty and thin. The foliage consisted of short, stubby shrubs and smooth-trunked palms. The turf around the greenery was muddy and pale. It really seemed unsuited to any type of plant life, so it was a miracle that trees could even sprout, much less thrive.

The ground past the tree line sloped downward some and I had to lean on trees and rocks for support. It was then that my foot decided to remind me of its scrape and all of the dirt and salt that was probably encrusted into it by that time. The unfortunate terrain was probably giving it all kinds of infectious diseases that needed to be washed away, but I didn't want to look at it, for fear that the sight of blood would make me feel faint. So I forced my head up until the brush cleared.

Out from the trees was a shallow hollow containing a pool of perfectly still, perfectly clear water. I almost didn't see Rin next to it, she was so still herself. I did my best to limp over to where she sat without disturbing her, but I didn't very well succeed.

"What did you do to your foot?" she asked, calmly, through closed eyes.

I sat down, gradually, next to her. "I hit it against a rock while I was swimming," I answered, looking out over the pool.

Rin lulled her eyes open and shook out her muscles. "You did?" It was a rhetorical question. "I'm sorry.

I laughed darkly. "Yeah, me, too," I replied.

Rin shared my expression. "I'm glad… we didn't drown," she said to the ground. "I was very scared. For us."

I reached out and tilted her head up for a moment to look into her eyes. Rin wasn't often scared. I could only recall two times in our life that she was ever scared, and they were both when we were little, before our grandmother and grandfather died. In fact, Rin was only ever scared before someone died, and that reality didn't make me feel any better.

While I was lost in thought, Rin tore the pocket off of her shirt to wet in the pool. I felt a stinging on my foot and flinched away.

Rin glared at me. "There's dirty blood and salt all over you," she said. "I have to clean it off."

I know," I sighed, setting my foot back before her and turning my gaze upwards.

"Are you still afraid of blood, Len?" I could hear the mocking in her voice.

"I'm not afraid!" I deflected. "It just… makes me a little queasy. That's all."

"Whatever you say, Len," she said. After a couple minutes of cleaning, she continued, "Okay, I'm done. It's just a scrape, but you should be careful. Don't let it get infected."

"I will. I promise," I said, crossing my fingers in front of her like I did when we were kids.

She smirked at me playfully. "I'm being serious, you know. I don't just warn you about things when I'm not afraid of you doing them."

"I know. I'm sorry."

"I know you are." Rin fell silent. She situated herself into the position she was in before I arrived and let the air stand.

"Rin, who was that woman, back there, at the apartment?" I finally asked. The question had been lingering at the back of my thoughts for a while, then. "She said… she called us _mutts_ and… said that she could 'smell' us."

Rin shook her head and didn't say anything.

"Rin, I know you know something," I persisted. "What is it? What did she want from us?"

She exhaled slowly. "She's not like us, Len. She's associated with people that… can't handle those that are different."

"But what did she _want_, though? I mean, I know she was after us for some reason or other, I just need to know why."

She shook her head again. "Forget it, Len. It's not important right now."

I knew she was lying to me, but I didn't waste my time fighting for more answers, so I pretended to relax and shrug it off. "Okay," I said. "I'll forget it."

"Okay." Rin released the tension in her shoulders I didn't notice was building up. "You should… meditate with me," she said after another silence.

"Oh, no." I smiled at her with a little twitch of my head. "I can't do that spiritual relaxation stuff that you do."

"Come on, Len, that's nonsense. Just, sit down, get comfortable, and let your mind go blank," she insisted. "It'll loosen you up."

I sighed. "Okay, okay. I'll try to 'meditate' with you," I said, making myself put aside my earlier frustration.

I found a rock to lean back on and crossed my legs. I wasn't really sure how I could possibly do this without falling asleep, but I tried to keep an open mind. After a moment, images of a calming sea began to flood my vision. The waves tickled me, first crashing up against my feet, then they began swallowing up my ankles, then it was my chest, and the next thing I knew I was fighting to stay afloat in a restless current. It tormented me, thrashing me about, leaving me unsure of which way was up or down. The images took over my senses, choking me and forcing their fingers down my throat. I clenched up, trying to repress them, but the images kept coming back. The water started changing into squiggles of words that I almost understood. Soon they were all that I saw. Letters of a familiar language snaked around me, binding themselves to me and blackening my skin. My hand burned as the words clawed at my flesh, letting drips of red slide through my palms. Strange voices called my name, some whispers, some screams. I felt someone shaking me and tried to yell, but the words had snaked their way into my lungs, and I could only speak nonsense. I writhed and twisted in the sea of words that dug into the backs of my eyes and blinded me. All I could hear was the screaming and all I could feel was the burning as salt and blood scorched my nostrils.

And then.

Cold water.

Splashing on my face.

I opened my eyes and gasped in real air. I could see again. The world was still. The screaming stopped with the thrashing. My skin was not covered in black tattoos, and no stranger's voice called my name.

Only Rin. She had her hands on me, trembling, as if she'd been the one shaking me. I looked into her face and saw that she was crying.

Rin never cried. In my twenty years of knowing her, I had never seen Rin cry.

I lifted my hand up. I wanted to wipe the tears away. But there was something inside of it. I opened my fingers and Rin and I stared at the marble bladed ring, wedged into the skin of my palm.

_TSgoFETSgoFE_

"What… the hell?" Rin whispered, wiping my face under my nose. She stared down at her thumb for just a moment, then back up to me. "Wh… WHAT THE HELL!?" Rin screamed. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?" She grabbed the ring out of my hand and stood up to throw it.

I shot up with her and grabbed her wrist, with the hand that was cut, before she could do anything rash. The smear I left made me weak in the knees.

"Len _GO_ of me, Len!" she yelled.

"I can't do that, Rin," I said. "You need to let go of the ring. You're not thinking straight, Rin. It's an artifact. I don't know how it got here, or why, but if it's here, it's got to be important. So put it down, okay?" I tried to pull her wrist back, but she snatched it away from me.

Rin shook in front of me. The ring dropped from her hand and she lowered her arm the rest of the way.

"Why did you… start screaming?" Rin whispered. "You just… you closed your eyes for a few minutes, and then you were _screaming_. And I couldn't understand it."

I couldn't answer. It was nothing that had ever happened before. Nothing I had ever felt.

"I couldn't understand you," she breathed. "You sounded just like Mom, but I couldn't understand it. And you were _screaming,_ Len. Just please tell me why."

"It just… happened. I don't know," I said.

"Of _course_ you don't!" she screamed. Then, she ran off.

_TSgoFETSgoFE_

It was dark by the time I'd washed my hand and the ring in the pool. Rin still hadn't come back, and I couldn't sleep. The moon began to rise, and weak starlight filtered down on me. I was looking at the inscription on that godforsaken hunk of stone, letting the words twirl around in my eyes while I thought about things that didn't matter. And it occurred to me just how far away I was from the people that I knew two days ago. I thought about Meiko's research and Neru and how I wouldn't get to see them anymore. I wouldn't get to see them, ever, it seemed. They were already becoming a distant memory. I'll even admit that I had sort of a thing for Neru, back at home, because it probably doesn't matter if I admit that to myself anymore. I didn't know if anyone noticed or not, but like I said, it was beside the point, now, so what did I care if anyone knew, anyway?

But I did care.

I cared because I wanted to know if anyone would notice that I was missing. I had to leave behind a life that meant so much to me, that I barely even got to start, and the odds stood that most people probably didn't even see me there, and the rest wouldn't see that I was gone. I made no impact. It was as if I were Rin, just watching the world go by. But I wasn't. Rin watched because she wanted to, because she had the power to run the show if she felt he need. But I didn't. And all of the work that I spent toward getting to where I used to be was for nothing, because I didn't change anything.

And now, even Rin was gone. The moon was a third of its way across the sky and she still hadn't come back. I didn't know if I needed to look for her. The island was small, anyway. I should have looked for her. I should have been following her as soon as she ran away. But I didn't. And right then it just seemed too late.

_TSgoFETSgoFE_

The moon hung almost at its halfway point when Rin came back running. I didn't even hear her. I only knew she was there when she said my name.

"Len!" she shouted. I couldn't see her very well from across the clearing, but I guessed that, by then, all signs of her previous breakdown were gone.

I stood up and started to walk closer, but Rin put her hands up.

"No, there's no time!" she said urgently. "There's something that I haven't told you, and I should have—I really, _really_ should have—but I didn't."

"Rin, I was worried sick about you!" I exclaimed. "Can't I at least come close enough to see your face—?"

"No!" she said. "I've got to tell you this! It's about us and Mom, Len. We're in danger."

"Well, I knew that much, Rin! It doesn't take a vision to know that!"

"_No_, you don't understand! God, I should have told you when I had the chance. Len, it's because _we're not h_—"

She was cut off by an abrupt burst of light from the pool in front of her. The moon sat directly overhead, its reflection sparkling on the rock beneath our feet. It lit up the hollow as if it was right next to us instead of thousands of miles away. The water almost seemed to glow. It was such a shocking, mesmerizing sight that I could have sworn I forgot my name for a moment.

Then. A woman dropped out of the sky. Literally. The ground was empty then suddenly she just… appeared there, falling into a crouch in front of the water. Her face was totally serene, her eyes closed, as she stood there like a statue. And she was beautiful. She was so beautiful, I doubted her humanity. Her hair was a clean, watery teal color; light appeared to shine through it, like it was translucent. She was slender with a bit of curve to her, enough to be elegant without being sexy. She stood up and opened her eyes in a deliberate, fluid motion. Her eyes. They seemed to glow in the dark, sweet candy blue. She walked toward me, each step slow, calculating, soundless, much like the way Rin walked, only she kept her gaze straight forward, toward me.

We stood eye to eye. When she was near me, I felt that familiar twisting feeling in my stomach that made me want to cringe away, but it was somehow different from last time, so I suppressed it.

The girl caressed her long, cold fingers across my cheek.

"_There you are… Len._" I didn't know what language she spoke in, but I understood her like I'd heard it all my life. Her voice sounded like water on rocks. She tilted her head at me, illuminating soft white markings patterning her skin. They almost appeared to glow under the moon. "_But where is the other one?_" she said. "_The Sky Mother told me that there were two of you._" Sky Mother. There was that name again.

I looked at Rin, who stared back with eyes that knew that exactly this would happen, but still couldn't believe it was true.

I nodded toward her. "_Over there_," I said, my tongue twisting to make sounds I didn't know I knew.

The girl looked up at Rin and smiled. She held out her hand. "We need to hurry," she said, her accent strange in English. "The moon will only hold high for so long."

Rin nodded timidly, walking her walk carefully toward the outstretched arm.

"I almost… didn't believe it was real," Rin whispered, taking the girl's hand.

She beamed. "It's unlike you to lose your faith… Rin."

Rin gulped and nodded, suddenly seeming small. She closed her eyes and tried to regain composure.

The girl took my hand in hers and closed her eyes as well, taking in a deep breath.

And then my world went blank.

The next thing I remembered was the ruin of a beautiful city. It held high above the earth, roaming the atmosphere alongside the ghosts of beautiful buildings, beautiful skies, and beautiful people. But I stayed there, in the middle of that city, because there was no one there to tell me that I couldn't.

_TSgoFETSgoFE_

**CLIFFHANGER.**

**INTENSITY.**

**WHAAAAAAAAA.**

**So… I don't really have much to say about this. That could be because I really can't think of anything or that I just took some Melatonin and I'm about to pass out in my seat right now, but yeah. It was an exciting chapter to write, and I hope it had just the right amount of intensity and action and stuff, without being too much or too little or anything.**

**I don't know what I'm doing, writing an adventure story.**

**I don't even have a plan of where to go.**

**WhatthehellamIdoing.**

**Seriously, you guys reviewing really freaking helped me with this chapter. I mean, I barely expected 2 reviews for this, and you gave me TWICE that. Thanks so much to you, my beautiful readers, and **_**please**_** continue reviewing and inspiring me to think of crazy ideas like this. I hope I can update quickly again. ^^;**

**Okay. Dying. Good night.**


	3. City in the Sky

_I changed the cover! Do you like it? I wanted to draw Miku. :3_

_Update? PAST CHAPTER TWO?_

_Chapter two seems to be the place that I tend to lose inspiration for continuing my stories… for a while at least._

_Be thankful._

_There should be very few typos. I went over this three times, as usual. So if there are, I'm going to flip a table._

_Also. I decided that bold print would be easier to remember as being the spoken foreign language instead of italics. That and I like using italics in speech. So remember that. Bold isn't Engrish. Very important._

_TSgoFETSgoFE_

The Sky Goes On Forever

Chapter 3: The City in the Sky

I woke up to the feeling of a touch on my lips. I slowly opened my eyes to see the face of the girl from the night before withdrawing her hand. The start of a grin played on her lips, and I could see how strongly she had to restrain herself from reaching out to touch me again.

I sat up and rubbed my temple. I had a headache and I felt like I couldn't breathe right. I was in a room made from white stone. There was a faded wooden door decorated with peeling blue paint just a few feet away from the cot I was sitting on. My neck was a little stiff and I noticed that my clothes had been changed while I was unconscious.

"Where…" I started to say, before I remembered that English was not this girl's first language, and I couldn't, for the life of me, remember what was.

"You have such real dreams," the girl said, tilting her head and finishing her smile. Her accent was still odd and unnatural, but understandable nonetheless. "I am called Miku. And you are Len. It is nice to finally meet you, officially."

I nodded slowly at her, my thoughts still jumbled with sleep. I rubbed my palm, which was now bandaged but still sore, and the action reminded me of my missing artifact.

"The ring. **Where is the ring?**" As soon as I started talking about it, my words started slipping back into that familiar language that I knew not what to call yet.

"**So you remembered after all… The ring is being returned to its rightful place. The better question to ask is how on Earth you know this language,**" Miku said. The accent sounded much more natural in the words of this twisted tongue.

Her statement had me taken for a moment. "**I don't know**," I admitted. "**It just came to me, when I started talking.**"

Miku set a finger on the edge of her mouth, playing with her lip as she thought. "**You know our tongue, yet know not how,**" she said. "**You are a peculiar case, indeed, Len.**"

I began trying to stand up from the cot. I felt a bit lighter than usual. "**Mind telling me where we are?**"

Miku stood up, too, and got a look of eagerness on her face. She gestured for me to follow as she opened the door. "**Let me show you**," she said, letting the wind inside. Cold.

I stepped outside and my heart stopped. I was in the middle of a huge city. Boxy houses stacked on top of one another in a sort of uneven staircase up toward what looked like an altar or a shrine. Most of the houses had one or two dirty windows visible and a faded green or blue door. The air chilled my skin. I looked out to the left notice swirling white clouds, all of which were below us.

I almost fell over, my first thoughts being that we were upside-down or something, but upon further investigation, my most unrealistic hypothesis was confirmed.

We were, like, legitimately _in_ the sky.

This realization made me weak in the knees, and I actually did find myself swooning.

Miku caught my arm and hoisted me back up. "**Are you okay, Len? This must be quite a lot to take in for you.**"

"Sky people…" I mumbled, continuing to take in the pale stone structures everywhere around me. "There's actually Sky People."

"Oh, no, you haven't forgotten **Tessgofei** again, have you?" Miku said. Oh. So that was what the language was called, right?

"**No, I haven't**," I replied distantly. We were closer to the base of the city than the top. Below us was an area that looked almost like a sea port, except with no huge ships, and it was, you now, in the sky. There were these levitating boards everywhere that I couldn't manage to make heads of tails of, and I couldn't really think of the words to describe them, so I just sort of ignored them for the time being. The culture shock was bad enough already.

I touched my stinging face, as the wind was blistering cold outside, but I noticed that the rest of me was somehow mostly insulated.

"**What are these clothes made out of**?" I asked, picking at the gray, tight-fitting fabric stretched over my skin.

Miku smiled a bit mischievously at me. "**Magic**," she said.

I couldn't decide if she was being serious or not.

"**Come with me,**" Miku said, taking my wrist, carefully avoiding contact with my skin, it seemed. Or maybe she was just avoiding the bandage. "**I must show you our city**."

Well, if she insisted.

_TSgoFETSgoFE_

"**Why is everyone staring at me**?" I panted as we climbed stairs and uphill roads. They never seemed to end. We had been walking for maybe an hour and a half because of how often I had to stop to catch my breath. There was almost no oxygen here at this altitude. Earlier, we'd passed by the marketplace and government offices. We were just then coming up to another neighborhood area just before the temples. The whole time, I'd noticed pale skinned, translucent haired, blue eyed stares on my back. Sometimes on my front, too.

"**Oh, it's because you're a boy**," Miku said.

Well, that explained just about absolutely nothing.

"**I'll tell you more once we get to the temples**," she added. "**It'll be easier to explain there.**"

I was extremely lightheaded when we made it to the city's peak. Miku was trying to tell me something, but I couldn't pay attention to whatever she was saying. But, the temples; they were totally captivating. They were _huge_, reminding me of large Shinto shrines crossed with a Grecian temples, if that was even possible. All around them were stone gardens, but no green. The same white rock found all over the city made up the loose gravel on the ground, while the actual buildings seemed to be made from something much harder. There were shallows where years and years of footsteps had worn away the stone of the stairs. Meiko would have absolutely eaten this up.

I followed Miku inside the largest building. Incense managed to burn away what little oxygen was left in the air. At least it smelled nice. The room was empty with the exception of a slim pedestal in the middle of the room. That was where the incense burned. The walls were wide and blank other than a string of tiny black carvings that circled the area. It was too small for me to see from where I stood, but I was sure it was the same as the language that Miku spoke. Tessgofei? Was that its name?

Miku stepped forward, walking carefully on the small tiles so that she moved in a straight line. Seemingly out of nowhere, she pulled out _the marble ring_. She examined it carefully, whispering something too soft for me to hear. She slipped the ring onto the middle finger of her right hand and pushed it into the floor. There was a loud _pop!_ but it didn't seem to come from her.

Gradually, the words on the walls began to glow. The room was filled with filmy blue light given off by lined images slowly illuminating the white. It looked to be a story, much like a legend of creation.

I realized that my jaw was gaping open, but I didn't care.

Miku noticed, too, and smiled. "**Would you like to hear about your past**?" She asked, taking my wrist again and leading me to the first of the words; the beginning of the story. Her voice seemed to melt into the air of burning incense.

"**A long, very long time ago, our ancestors were at peace. They lived above the earth in a city known as T'inaph, high in the sky where no human could ever reach them. Humans were seen as dirty, unclean creatures, unworthy of the presence of the proud people of the sky.**

"**One day, the city was passing dangerously close to a mountain inhabited by the humans. L'uki, a powerful nobleman admiring the view that day, caught sight of a human woman, whose beauty surpassed that of all of the skies. He was instantly infatuated. In a moment of madness, he came down to the earth and pretended to be a lost traveler in order to meet this woman. She was even more beautiful up close, and by the end of the day, L'uki and the woman had fallen in love**

"**Unfortunately, L'uki's absence did not go unnoticed in T'inaph, and the very next morning, he was snatched away back into the city to be tried as a traitor. He was sentence to a life in prison, but little did the people of the city know that the human woman was with child.**

"**Many years passed, and all that L'uki could do was stare wistfully out from his window, closed off by iron bars, hoping that one day he could see his beloved again. It was on a cold day in winter when he finally did.**

"**At the very sight of the mountain, L'uki attempted an escape. He cunningly fooled the guard into letting him outside, and then returned to the place where his lover and child lived. The human woman was ecstatic to see him, but her excitement was short-lived. Once again, he had been followed. This time, however, he came to expect it. He took his lover and child deep into the mountains in hiding. There, they lived happily, and over time, more and more families began to join them in the mountains, as other supposed traitors of T'inaph. The village of refuge became known as Tessfei.**"

Miku turned back to me. "**And it is still the name of our city today.**"

I let my gaze wander around the room. We'd come full circle. As Miku reached the end of her phrase, the light on the walls began to fade, and finally, die out.

Miku returned to the ring in the room's center and pulled it out from the pedestal. She faced me again and took my hand, slipping the ring onto my finger.

"**This ring is very valuable, you know. It comes to people for a reason. You should take special care of it,**" she said.

"**Yes. I will**," I replied.

"**Good. Now, you mentioned earlier that people seemed to be staring at you, yes?**"

"Ah… **Yes, I did.**"

"**I suppose I still have a lot more to tell you about your heritage, then, do I not?**"

"**Yes, I guess you do.**"

"**The come with me. We will sit in the rock gardens, and I'll tell you a bit about yourself.**"

Miku took me outside to a flat stone in a sandy garden. Somehow the wind did not touch this place, and the still air was warmer here. Miku sat and gestured for me to take a place next to her. She took my hand and examined it, like Rin would as a palm reader. She traced the lines of my hand thoughtfully, tilting her head and again illuminating the white tattoos on her cheeks.

She looked up suddenly. "You are a fourth-breed," she said, Englishing a bit as if I would understand better. Which I didn't.

"… **A fourth-breed**?"

"A fourth-breed."

"And… **What exactly does that entail**?" I said.

"**It means that your mother was a half-breed. She was half T'inaph.**" Wow, well it wasn't like that was already implied or anything.

But that name, T'inaph, made me feel something inside. When Miku just… _said_ it like that. It gave me that same uncomfortable feeling in my stomach. "**So that city. It was real.**"

"**Yes, it is. One of your grandparents is a purebred. You mother was only half human. You are three-fourths.**"

"**How do you know this**…**?**" I whispered.

"**Because I have a gift. You have a gift, too. We all have gifts.**" I apparently didn't respond to her enough so she grabbed me by the shoulders and stared at me. "You have a gift."

She let go of me and knelt down to the sand to draw a picture of… what looked to be some sort of diagram.

"What are you doing?" I asked her.

"**You are a scientist, yes?**" she started. "**So maybe this will help me get my point across easier.**" She finished her little diagram and stood up. "**This,**" she went on, "**is a picture of human chromosomes.**" She gestured to the block of oddly shaped sticks drawn in the sand. "**Humans have twenty-three pairs of chromosomes. But we…**" She knelt down to draw another pair. "**We have twenty-four. That's because when the pureblood DNA combines with human DNA, instead of the zygote dying at conception from imbalance, both extra chromosomes are passed on. The results are hybrids like you and like me.**" She paused for a moment. "**I am three-fourths, by the way.**"

"So…" I couldn't really think of what to say.

"**So what?**"

"**What do genetics have anything to do with this 'gift' that I don't have?**"

Miku suppressed a giggle. "**How could you say that, Len, when you are speaking to me in a language you'd not heard before yesterday?**"

Didn't think of that. "**I… thought you did that to me. For some reason.**" It was a pretty stupid assumption, when I thought about it, considering she was just as confused about it as I was just this morning.

She shook her head and smiled, "No," she said. "**That is not my gift**."

"**What is your gift, then**?"

"**I have a gift of touch,**" she said. "**Like, when I touch someone, I can see their thoughts and memories. And, the closer to their lips that I touch…**" She found herself grazing her fingers along my jaw, only to take them back as though she hadn't even realized what she was doing. "**… the more I see.**"

"**I… see.**"

"**I-it works with other people, too! See, if you just touch my face…**" She brought my hand to her cheek and an image of flying through the sky popped into my head, as if it were a vague memory. Her eyes were searching mine for some sort of reaction. I blinked slowly at her. "**You can see what I'm thinking of, too.**"

I let my hand fall back into my lap. "**That's amazing,**" I said.

"**Everyone with blood like mine has some sort of touch-related gift. Some see people's futures. Others their feelings. Sometimes their secrets.**" She paused for a moment then went on in more hushed tones. "**These gifts… the purebloods don't have them. There must be some human DNA for them to appear.**" She stopped again to stare at me. The color of blue-stained sugar. "**I think that is part of the reason why the purebloods want us dead**," she said.

"**I don't understand.**"

"**It is because we are different. We are a threat. Some of us have gifts that are very dangerous to them, that could be used as weapons**."

"**Oh,**" I said. Not much to add to that.

"**And**…** the gifts seem to become more powerful as the pure blood is diluted.**" Look at all of the sense that that totally didn't make.

"**How so?**"

"**No one is really sure why. But, for example, I require physical contact for my gift to activate. That trait lessens and the blood is diluted; then by the time one becomes a half-blood, the gift is activated solely through sight. Eye contact. Seeing a significant place where a disaster occurred. That's all that it takes.**"

"**And what happens after that?**"

"**As it goes down… well, after half-bloods, the gift becomes more and more unstable. By the time it gets to the fourth-bloods, like you, anything could trigger it. Be it a sight, touch sound, sometimes even any of them. Then other times, it just appears without warning. Absolutely no trigger. No stimulus. Those are… not the best cases to come across.**"

So like me. "**Is that so.**"

Who the hell was I kidding? That sort of scared the Jesus out of me. And… It made me angry. I didn't choose to be plagued by random visions. Falling unconscious, words taking over my body, coming back to reality with that ring in my hand.

That ring that unlocked the story of the history of these people. That ring that fell out of the sky and happened to find its way underfoot.

That ring that had still been in my left jacket pocket when I left it in the middle of the ocean.

Miku saw the look of discomfort in my face and reached out to touch me. I flinched away. She looked hurt. But I didn't want her to know what was going through my mind; she didn't have my permission.

I realized that I was starting to hyperventilate, which sucked, so I tried to calm myself. Think about pleasant things. Like the fact that I was still alive. And my sister.

"**Where is she**?" I hissed. "**Rin, I mean,**" I said a little more civilly.

"**She should be back at the house, with Aoki.**" Whoever that was.

"**Take me there.**"

"**Yes, of course**."

_TSgoFETSgoFE_

As we neared the end of our descent, I was starting to calm down, and I remembered the question I'd asked earlier.

"You never did tell me why all these women stare at me," I said, switching tongues so that the passers-by would be less likely to understand our conversation.

"Tired of Tessgofei already?" Miku teased. She appeared happy that I wasn't on edge anymore. "Well, it's because partial breeds like us can only pass on an X-gene. Like you. If you were ever to have children… they would all be female. So if a woman here wants to have… a romance with a man, there aren't exactly a whole lot of partial-bred men to choose from. So we have to seek out either human or purebred… partners. So to speak. Even then, for some reason, it's still more likely that our children would be girls."

"Ah," I said. Miku sounded so awkward on the subject. I couldn't tell if it was her lack of practice in English or if it was just a touchy subject.

"This is our home," she said, quickening her pace as she pointedly switching topics. She went to the corner house on the stone street we walked on. I had forgotten where we'd come from earlier, so the direction was appreciated.

She opened the blue door of the very small, box-shaped house. I recognized the room from earlier, though the cot was stowed away somewhere out of sight. We appeared to be in a living room of sorts. It was much warmer on the inside, regardless the lack of any visible heating unit. I saw Miku strip off the sleeves of her gray suit and took mental note that the sleeves were, in fact, detachable.

It took me another second to wonder who had dressed me while I was unconscious.

And yet another to wonder how in the world I even fell unconscious at all.

"**Aoki! We have returned!**" Miku called.

A young woman emerged from behind a wall, holding my sister's hand. Rin looked tired, but at least seemed to notice my presence.

"Rin and I were just talking about you," the woman, Aoki, said. Her English was much clearer than Miku's, but still had a hint of that Tessfei accent. "She just woke up a few minutes ago. She reminds me much of the tale of the sleeping princess," she giggled, more to Miku.

Miku smiled and walked to stand next to Aoki. They were near the same height, though Aoki was somewhat shorter. They had the same semi-translucent hair and almost too-big eyes. The same color, too. Sweet candy blue.

"Len, this is my half-sister, Aoki. She's a three-fourths blood like I am," Miku explained.

"It's nice to meet you," I said, with a nod at Aoki.

"Sorry that my baby sister's English isn't better," Aoki laughed, ruffling Miku's bangs. "She's never lived in a real city before."

Miku glared at her sister. "**You know, Aoki, he speaks our tongue, so you don't have to go insulting my accent so much.**"

Aoki hugged Miku around her shoulders. "**But you're my baby sister. It's my job to pick on you whenever I can,**" she insisted.

"**I'm not a baby; I am eighteen!**" Miku snapped.

"**And yet, you will always be three years younger than me.**"

Miku growled at her.

"I'm hungry," Rin stated, interrupting the family feud. Miku and Aoki separated themselves and straightened up, remembering their company. "What do you have to eat here?"

"I-I can start cooking you something, if you'd like," Miku stumbled, recovering.

"**Can I help**?" I chimed in. "I did a lot of cooking at home, so…"

"Of course you can!" Aoki bubbled. "You two get started on that and I'll get Miss Rin caught up."

I nodded in agreement then followed Miku to wherever the hell the kitchen was. I think I had gone into shock sometime in the past hour or so, anyway. So that was cool.

_TSgoFETSgoFE_

_A/N: YAY. IT'S NOT REALLY A CLIFFHANGER THIS TIME._

_Not as much Rin in this chapter, but I think she'll manage to squeeze in a little more screen time next chapter._

_I don't know. I don't have anything pre-planned for this story. At all. I don't even know what it's about. Do any of you guys know what this is about? I don't._

_So? Do you like the characters? Do you like the city? Does any of this even make the slightest amount of sense? Yes? No? Well. At least I tried._

_I reeeaaally appreciate reviews, by tha way. They are inspiration. And you are all my beautiful readers… Iloveyou._

_Thanks for reading!_


End file.
